Kyuubi
by pfirsichkind
Summary: SCHMERZ. Er schoss meinen Arm hinauf. Ich keuchte. Schloss meine Augen wieder. Doch es tat weh... Es tat so höllisch weh... Es sollte aufhören... Ich wollte das nicht... Hört auf, mir weh zu tun... Ich kann nicht mehr... Ich will nicht mehr...


**Kyuubi**

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen.  
Ganz langsam.  
Es schmerzte. Grelles Licht blitze vor mir auf.  
Ein leises Zwitschern erreichte mich. Es wurde lauter und kreischte in meinen Ohren.  
Das Licht blendete. Ich konnte keine Umrisse erkennen.  
Wo war ich eigentlich? Was war hier los?

SCHMERZ.  
Er schoss meinen Arm hinauf. Ich keuchte. Schloss meine Augen wieder.  
Doch es tat weh... Es tat so höllisch weh...  
Es sollte aufhören... Ich wollte das nicht...  
Hört auf, mir weh zu tun... Ich kann nicht mehr... Ich will nicht mehr...  
Eine heiße Flüssigkeit rann über meine Wangen. Mein Körper zitterte...  
Etwas drückte auf meine Kehle... Es nahm mir den Atem...  
Wer war das? Was war das?  
SCHMERZ.  
Nicht nur in meinem Arm... Überall... Mein Körper brannte...  
Es wurde tiefschwarz um mich... Ich fiel...  
Und ein rotes Feuer breitete sich in mir aus...  
Nach und nach... Verlor ich mich... Fühlte nichts mehr...  
Alles war rot...  
Und heiß...

Und dann...

***

Ein leises Winseln erreichte mich.  
Ein Wimmern. Ein Mensch.  
Ich brannte noch immer. Doch ich spürte mich wieder. Ich spürte den Schmerz... Und ich spürte die warme Flüssigkeit, die über meine Hände lief.  
Ein heiseres Lachen...  
Mein Blick wurde klarer...  
Ich erkannte eine Gestalt vor mir.  
Und um mich herum weitere Menschen.  
Wieder ein Wimmern... Eine Stimme... Sie sagte etwas... Doch die Worte erreichten mich nicht.  
Die Feuer erloschen... Es wurde kalt. Wind strich über mein Gesicht.  
Eine weitere Stimme hinter mir... Das Lachen von eben... Nah an meinem Ohr... Es machte mich rasend...

Ich sah.  
Ich roch.  
Ich spürte.  
Ich schmeckte.  
Und ich hörte..

Meine Freunde.  
Blut.  
Warme Flüssigkeit.  
Blut.  
Ein Wimmern... Und Lachen...  
Kaltes Lachen...  
Sasukes Lachen...

„Huh.... So weit ist es also gekommen... Wie ein Tier bringst du alles und jeden um... Sogar vor deinem großen Schwarm machst du nicht halt."

Das Wimmern wurde leiser. Mein Blick wurde scharf...  
Rosahnes Haar. Ein rotes Stirnband. Ein rotes Shirt. Ein heller Rock. Schwarze Stiefel.  
Und ein Duft nach Kirschblüten.  
Sakura.

Tränen liefen erneut heiß über meine Wangen...  
Und wieder zog sich mein Körper unter Schmerzen zusammen.  
Ich sah, wie ihr das Blut aus dem Mundwinkel lief. Wie sich die Augen schlossen. Und sich ein letztes Lächeln auf die Lippen stahl. Dann brach sie in meinen Armen zusammen...

Wieder dieses Lachen...  
Die Feuer umrannten mich... Gaben mir Kraft...  
Geballte Fäuste...  
Rot... Hölle...

***

_Kyuubi...__  
__Jinchuriki...__  
__Warum...__  
__Was maß die Leute an, Monster in einem Menschen zu versiegeln?__  
__Sein Schicksal damit zu bestimmen.__  
__Über das Leben zu entscheiden und einen dann doch zu hassen.__  
__Was wissen diese Menschen schon über die Bürde, die man trägt. Und die einen so verletzlich macht.__  
__Und wie es ist, die Kontrolle zu verlieren... Und sein Selbst zu vergessen... Blut an den Händen zu spüren... Und zu wissen, dass man gerade ein geliebtes Leben ausgelöscht hat..._

Stille legte sich auf den Wald nieder.  
Leise suchten sich weiße Flocken einen Weg zum Boden.  
Schnee vermischte sich mit warmem Blut. Hüllte die Toten in eine frostige Decke.  
Nur einer... Ein einziger stand noch zwischen Tod und Schmerzen.  
Eine rote Flüssigkeit tropfte stetig von seinen Händen. Hände, die vor kurzem noch Krallen gewesen waren, die sich durch Körper gebohrt hatten ohne zu wissen, ob es Freund oder Feind gewesen war.  
Blut vermischte sich mit Tränen...  
Und ein Schluchzen durchdrang die Stille.  
Die Wirklichkeit hatte ihn eingeholt. Rasend schnell wurde ihm klar, was er getan hatte.  
Der Blick wischte hastig hin und her... Die Atmung ging schnell...  
Und unaufhörlich bahnten sich Tränen ihren Weg.  
„Mina... Mina... "

Er hatte getötet.  
Er hatte sie alle getötet.  
Die, die er geliebt hatte.  
Denen er vertraut hatte.  
Er hatte sie umgebracht, ermordet, wie ein wildes Tier. Er hatte den heißen Flammen der Wut nachgegeben, hatte dem verdammtem Fuchs Platz gemacht und sich selbst vergessen.

***

Als Shinobis später auf der Lichtung eintrafen, empfing sie ein eine fast abstrakte Szene.  
Sonnenschein brachte den Schnee zum Glitzern. Friedliche Stille, nur unterbrochen von leisem Vogelzwitschern.  
Und mitten in dieser Ruhe rote Flecken.  
Ein Blutbad.  
Unter den Toten befanden sich auch die zwei Erben des Hyuuga-Clans, der Nuke-Nin Uchiha Sasuke, mehrere gute Konohashinobi und auch eine Medic-Nin.  
Ihr Körper lag friedlich im Schnee. Das Blut war aus dem hübschen Gesicht gewischt worden. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen.  
Neben ihrem Körper fand man ein schwarzes Stirnband. Über dem Symbol klaffte ein tiefer Spalt. Und daneben waren Schriftzeichen in den Schnee geschrieben worden.

す  
み  
ま  
せ  
ん.

サ  
ク  
ラ.

Uzumaki Naruto blieb seitdem verschwunden.  
Und so wurde ein weiterer Name der Fahndungsliste hinzugefügt.

Die Schriftzeichen bedeuten: Sumimasen. Sakura. = Es tut mir Leid. Sakura.  
mina = alle, in diesem Fall Leute, Kumpel


End file.
